Harry of the Seversword
by Stallion6 of Deviantart
Summary: feeling abandoned during the Triwizard tournament by his supposed "best mate", Harry stumbles upon a legendary sword from a long-lost age within the Forbidden Forest. The Sever Sword...the "Decapitating Carving Knife":Kubikiribocho
1. it begins

Vigilante Harry challenge

This was based on a challenge set by fellow fanfiction author DZ2. Finding a weapon from an era long past, Harry will find the "power he knows not" to defeat Voldemort….by a sword with knowledge of a long forgotten use of magic….

Harry/Hermione

Manipulative Dumbledore-some Ron bashing.

Ch 1

Dragons. That was the first task. Getting a golden egg from a dragon. Add to the fact that his supposed "best mate" Ronald Weasley had abandoned him when he was forced to enter the Triwizard Tournament added more unneeded stress. That action showed Harry a lot about Ron's character. He had stood by Ron through thick and thin, only for Ron to abandon him in a jealous fit. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not notice that he was entering the Forbidden Forest.

/

"How should I get the egg? I can't just rely on my flying skills like Professor Moody advised me!" Harry muttered to himself, "This is so troublesome. If I wasn't at risk of losing my magic, I would just forfeit the tournament!" Right then, in the middle of his thoughts, a metal object banged against his foot and tripped him. Something sharp on the metal object nicked his leg and easily sliced through his pant leg and skin. "Bloody Hell!" Harry cursed, sealing the wound shut with a minor healing spell Hermione taught him. As he glanced up, he saw what had tripped him. There, stabbed into the ground was a rusted sword with his blood on the side of the blade. It had a long handle that seemed to be about two feet long with a giant rusting blade that had a half-circle on the sharpened section near the base. What caught Harry's attention about the blade was that his blood was being absorbed into the blade, and the blade up to the half circle lost its rust and repaired itself. "What in the world is this?" Harry asked himself, gripping the handle. **"Are you the one who gave your blood to repair me?"** A deep, gruff voice called deep within his mind. Startled, Harry jumped backwards and fell onto his butt. "Was that….the sword?" Harry asked, gripping the handle again, "I wonder…" Harry said, nicking his thumb against the blade and watched more of it repair until it lost its rust slightly past the half-circle. **"You have guts, kid. It's been a long time since I've drawn blood. Pick me up, I'm tired of sitting here and rusting!" **The voice echoed through his mind again. "It has to be the sword…If it can think, maybe it has a name." **"I do have a name, but in order for me to tell you it, I have a couple of requests. If you are going to continue the legacy of the 7 ninja swordsman of the Mist, your front teeth must be sharpened to look like a sharks." **Harry shrugged. "I guess Madam Pomfry can do that…but I have no idea who the 7 ninja swordsmen are" Harry said to himself as he pulled the blade out. There was a loud SNAP and the rusted portion of the blade snapped off and turned to ash. "Oh bugger. There's no way I can fix this sword now." **"That's where you are wrong. I absorb the iron of any blood that gets on my blade and instantly repair myself. Don't say anything about my former owners. You won't have any clue. If what I'm reading from your mind is true, the ninja arts using what you call magic have been long lost to the ages. I will gladly help you achieve this power. I will not have a weak swordsman! Be honored that you have been chosen as the wielder of one of the 7 legendary swords. I am the Seversword, Kubikiribocho!" **Harry took a look at the portion of the blade he was holding. For its size, it was surprisingly light. **"I am only light for my chosen wielder. Anyone else will have a hard time holding me…and if they get past the weight problem…there is another…defense to protect against theft." **Ah. Apparently Kubikiribocho was reading his thoughts. "But….what does Kubikiribocho mean? It doesn't sound English." Harry asked to the blade. **"All 7 of the Ninja swordsmen were Japanese wizards that had been taught in the Silent Killing Art (1)." **Harry held the blade to his back before he realized that he had no way of holding it to his back. Apparently sensing its wielder's distress, Kubikiribocho attached itself to Harry's back-as if glued there. As Harry headed to Madam Pomfry to fulfill his part of the bargain, Harry could not help but grin. "Now I might stand a chance against the dragon."

/

Harry glanced into the hand mirror he had packed in his trunk at his new dental job. The canines, front molars, and incisors had been sharpened to points similar to a shark's. The job was surprisingly easy and painless-another think to thank magic for. **"Before we get started kid, I have some bad news. I'm detecting multiple blockages on your magic. I can't get them all, but I can remove the largest block starting….NOW!" **A searing pain shot through Harry's body and centered on his scar. As Harry fell to his knees, He was slightly aware of a dark mist coming out of his scar, screaming. The only time he had noticed that was with the Diary during his second year. Glancing at the mirror again, Harry watched as his scar faded until it was barely noticeable. "**You can thank me later" **Kubikiribocho's deep voice said in an amused tone. **"For now we'll start with 1,000 sword swings to begin training. Welcome to Hell, kid." **

/

When the first task finally rolled around, Harry sat in the tent waiting. He had hidden both his Firebolt and Kubikiribocho in the forest where they could easily be called by the summoning charm. He sat in the tent messing with his wand while he listened to the crowed outside. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, his name was called. As he walked outside, he waved to Hermione, who had stood by his side all year. He had told her about having two plans, but not what they were. As he stared at the nest, his eyes were drawn upwards to glance at the glistening black scales of a nesting Hungarian Horntail. Raising his wand, Harry called out "Accio Firebolt!" With a whistling sound, his prized broomstick came to a halt floating in front of him. Getting on it, he flew around the head of the Horntail, trying to encourage it to spread her wings to get a good aim at the golden egg. However, the dragon refused to budge, and Harry was forced to make dangerous acrobatic flips and turns to avoid being burned. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw an impress look in the eyes of Bulgarian Seeker and Durmstrang Champion Viktor Krum. "This is going nowhere!" Harry yelled and flew back out of the range of the Horntail's flames. "Accio Kubikiribocho!"

/

Now this got the attention of everyone. 'Damn. Harry has something I don't know about. This doesn't bode well.' Albus Dumbledore thought, 'Tom Riddle HAS to be revived….Harry Potter must die for my plan to once again become the "Leader of Light" to work!'. Albus' face paled to match Voldemort's white skin when a large blade flew into Harry's outstretched hand. Flying forwards, Harry dodged the stream of fires and swung the powerful Seversword and cut through the dragon's scales and left a nice cut. To Harry's and everyone's amazement, the blade grew longer by absorbing the blood. Harry slashed a couple more times before the blade stopped growing and Harry flicked off the excess blood. The blade now sat at around four and a half feet long and two and a half feet wide. There was a circle in the blade near the curved tip where someone's head to be trapped within. With the sharp and intimidating look it held, no wonder some of the student's were calling it an "executioner's blade" and a certain annoying reporter called Rita Skeeter was scribbling away at what she was seeing. **"Remember what I taught you, kid." **Kubikiribocho voiced within Harry's mind, **"Gather your magic and will it to become a thick mist" **Harry closed his eyes and his emerald-green magic flared around him before it become a thick mist that covered the entire arena became shrouded in mist.

/

No noise came from the arena. Everyone held their breath. Well, almost everyone. Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy were loudly proclaiming that Harry had gotten himself killed. "Got myself killed, did I?" Harry's voice came from the mist before it cleared. The dragon was there, but the golden egg was gone. "Is that wishful thinking?" Harry's voice called from behind Ron and the redhead jumped and turned around to see Harry unharmed on his Firebolt holding the golden egg in his left arm and his right hand on the hilt of Kubikiribocho. Harry gave an intimidating grin, revealing the shark-like teeth, causing Ron to stumble back and nearly fall of the arena. Holding up the egg, Harry closed his eyes and called out "This means I pass, right?"


	2. confrontations

Vigilante Harry challenge

This was based on a challenge set by fellow fanfiction author DZ2. Finding a weapon from an era long past, Harry will find the "power he knows not" to defeat Voldemort….by a sword with knowledge of a long forgotten use of magic….

Harry/Hermione

Manipulative Dumbledore-some Ron bashing.

Review replies:

**DZ2: **I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far. I know that it isn't exactly like the challenge put out was, but that idea gave me the inspiration to make this story. Sorry if I disappointed you.

**None: **thanks

**Dannichigo: **Well, then. Wait no longer!

**Candinaru25: **thanks. I got tired of it always being a sharingan Harry gets too!

**Battle neurosis: **I know about that. In this story, "chakra" is called magic. He won't be pulling off high-skill moves easily yet, but he will be constantly growing in strength with the help of Kubikiribocho.

**Tanis 19: **Thanks. I was initially looking at the Kiba (Fangs) until I remembered how Kubikiribocho's ability made it impossible to stay broken.

On other notes, The Silent Killing technique I mentioned last chapter is basically what it says, the user conceals the area in a thick fog and without using their eyes or making noise, gets behind and kills the enemy. This requires a lot of skill and practice to adapt to not needing you eyes to locate your enemy. In fact, masters use sound to track down foes either by their enemies talking or noises made by their weapons. It is said that a true master of the Silent Killing Technique can kill the foe without the foe realizing that they are dead.

Oh, as for the meaning of Kubikiribocho, it will be explained in this chapter…..though it is annoying to see people miss-spell it asa Kubikiri Houcho or Kubikirihocho. It is Kubikiribocho people! Look it up!

Ch 2: Confrontations

"**Not bad at all kid. You didn't reveal any abilities besides the summoning charm and the hidden mist technique. You would have made any of the 7 swordsmen proud." ** Kubikiribocho congratulated its wielder as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room to be instantly swept up by 99% of his fellow Gryffindor students hoisting him victoriously. Having gotten the egg unharmed had gotten Harry a near-perfect score…except for the fact Kakaroff had given him a four. "Come on, Harry, Open the egg." Fred….or was it George, exclaimed. As Harry reached for the small clasp holding the egg shut, Kubikiribocho screamed **"Don't open it yet!" **"Why shouldn't I open it, Kubikiri?" Harry asked out loud, getting looks of confusion among the students. **"I recognize the voices in the eggs. Mermaids. I've had to deal with them before. Their voices can only be heard underwater, and sounds like screaming in oxygen." **"So the clue can only be heard underwater…" Harry thought out loud before a bushy-haired missile flew into him, forcing him onto the ground. "Oof! Hello 'Mione" Harry greeted, checking to make sure his ribs were not cracked. "Harry James Potter! You had me worried to death out there!" Hermione scolded before her features softened and she smiled, "although now I can see why your back up plan was a secret." Her eyes were travelling up and down the Seversword. "You called Kubikiribocho during the task" Neville, another friend who had stuck by Harry when he was an outcast asked, "What does it mean." "It sounds Japanese" Hermione noted. Harry shrugged, "It said it was once used by a Japanese wizard." Hermione took out a multi-language dictionary, making everyone shrug. "Well, Gred. Hermione does have a book for everything." "It seems so Forge." "Found it!" Hermione exclaimed before she paled. "What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, placing his right hand on her shoulder. "Harry….the name of your sword means Decapitating Carving Knife." Silence. It was so quiet in the common room that you could hear a pin drop from the Seventh Year Girl's dormitory. Harry grinned at her, revealing his shark-like teeth, causing her to groan again. "What is it THIS time? "Harry asked. "Your teeth. My parents are dentists. They are going to throw a fit when they see your teeth."

/

Once everyone was in their beds, Harry quietly made his way to the baths and submerged his egg in the tub and put his head underwater and listened to the clue. "They are going to take something precious to me….but what?" Harry realized. It was at that point that Harry now heard someone dragging his Seversword-Kubikiribocho, down the stairs. Placing the egg in his trunk, Harry ran down the steps in time to see Ron dragging the sword. "Let's see how good that cheat is without his sword. I am the better wizard, it should belong to me." Ron muttered. "Kubikiri is going to be mad as Hell." Harry said, and saw Hermione walking down the steps and gasping when she saw her old friend Ron attempting to steal Harry's sword. So wrapped up in his thoughts, Ron didn't notice the sword shaking until a voice roared in his mind. **"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME WORM!" **and a sharp pain filled Ron's hands, forcing him to drop the sword, which skidded towards Harry. Looking down, Harry saw the other defense Kubikiribocho had hinted at. Metal spikes had shot out of the handle and pierced the thief's hands. Grasping the hilt. Harry slowly made his way over to Ron, and with a quick motion, Ron's head was in the circle near the end of the blade. "So you think you can steal from me, huh?" Harry said, his green eyes talking the same shade of the fear-inspiring Avada Kedavra in anger. "Hermione. Get Professor McGonagall. We have a thief to deal with." As Hermione ran out the door to go to the Professor's room. Harry's attention reverted back to the red-headed scum. "So that's how you repay me for standing by you for all these years. By abandoning and trying to steal from me." "The only reason I befriended you is because Dumbledore paid me to! Once you die, we get most of your money!" Harry slammed the sword into the wall where it embedded about six inches deep. The metal in the circle around Ron's neck slammed into the front of the redhead's neck, causing him to gasp for air. "So Dumbledore has a little plan for me to die, does he. Sorry to disappoint you Headbastard, but I don't feel like dying just yet. I swear, I will break free of all these lies and find the truth." As he removed Kubikiribocho from around Ron's neck, he growled out "Don't tempt me, Weasley. It might be the last thing you ever do." As he got to his bed, he was confronted by the Weasley twins. Harry growled and grasped the hilt of the sword. "Don't. We didn't know about the plans." Fred said, "Dad doesn't either. You might want to keep your distance from our little sister in case mom has plans using her." Harry nodded. "Thanks guys." Before stifling some laughter. "We didn't know we were that funny!" Both twins said at the same time. "No. It's something Kubikiribocho said. It said that Fan girls were the bane of a wizard's existence even hundreds of years ago!"

/

When the Yule Ball was announced a few days later, Harry immediately asked his closest friend, Hermione, who agreed. Ron was still in detention, and would have to continue to clean all the toilets by hand for a few more weeks. Both Ron's smell from his detention and the word that he tried stealing from another student kept him from actually getting any dates for the ball. On one hand, it might save Ron the embarrassment of his dress robes, but on the other hand, he would be missing the buffet. Harry stayed near the forest, practicing with Neville and Hermione keeping watch nearby. "Kubikiribocho doesn't know anything that will allow me better movement underwater and would allow me to breathe." Harry contemplated while using a cloth to clean the Seversword. Hermione's jaw would not stay closed as she saw the pile of fallen trees caused by the slashes of the large blade. "Gillyweed!" Neville exclaimed, "It allows the user to swim like a fish and breathe underwater for about an hour. I can owl Gran and ask for some" Harry smiled and closed Hermione's mouth with his hand. "That would be great Neville, thank you." Turning to Hermione, he asked her. "Alright. You are the brightest witch of the year. If anyone would know about this topic, you would." Hermione sat up a little straighter, with a proud look on her face. "What were the Seven Ninja Swordsmen?" Harry asked. Hermione thought hard and when she was about to say that she didn't know, she remembered something. "I read about it once. I can't put together everything, since the swordsmen's names had faded, but I can try…."

/

"Only a couple hundred years after Merlin taught the first wizards how to control magic, the lands had been divided by constant battles. However, seven wizards risked their lives to save some goblins. Deeply grateful by the risk they took; the goblins asked if they could work with their katanas and make them better. The first sword was adapted so that it no longer cut, but instead was covered in spines like a shark's skin. It had a mouth at the end of the blade and could fuse with its chosen wielder-allowing them to move underwater like a shark. It could also "eat" the magic of spells use against it and purify the magic and inject it into its wielder, giving them monstrous levels of magic. It was called "Samehada", which meant Shark Skin. The second was split into two swords and sharpened with a point branching off near the bottom and another near the top of each sword. When magic was channeled into them, the swords were covered in lightning and vibrated fast enough to cut through anything. These were the Thunderswords, "Kiba", which meant Fangs. The third sword was also split in two and one became a large hammer and the other became an axe-like blade with an anvil for the hammer to hit. The force the hammer and axe combined were said to crush through any defense. This was the bluntsword, "Kabutowari", which meant Helmet Splitter. Another had a large scroll attached to it covered with tags filled with magic that exploded on command. Not only could the user slice an opponent, a section of the scroll could attach itself to a foe and separate itself from the main scroll, allow the user to blow up the foes. This was the Blastsword, "Shibuki"-which meant Splash. The fifth sword was shaped oddly, as it had two handles and had two points at each end near the hilt, with the sword having two handles, before thinning and enlarging to an oval-like shape. There were holes near the top where magic was emitted and the sword could shape it any way the user wanted-from a hammer to a longsword. This was the Twinsword Hiramekarei-with no translation of its name available. The sixth sword was a long fencing-like sword that had a long line and a senbon needle attached where the sword could pierce the foes bodies and the needle would stitch the bodies together. This was the Longsword "Nuibari", which meant Sewing Needle. The name of the seventh sword had faded from texts, but the meaning "Decapitating Carving Knife" was still there. The sword had the most practical ability of being able to repair any damage by drawing iron from any blood that got on the blade. From what I've seen, Harry, the seventh sword is Kubikiribocho."

/

Harry sat in silence contemplating what he heard, and the information that Dumbledore AND Voldemort were trying to kill him. **"You better not be thinking of collecting all of the swords for your own, or else I will abandon you!" **Kubikiribocho warned. "I've got an idea." Harry said, "We make our own organization since Dumbledore and Voldemort and the Death Eaters are trying to kill me." Hermione and Kubikiribocho listened to Harry. "We keep our eyes open for any more of the Legendary Seven Swords. With the other swords, we make our own organization-the Order of the Mist. Even if members don't have legendary swords, our Order will be sword users and wizards, not relying on one or the other which will give us the advantage."

…Chapter end…

Yes. That is my idea of a vigilante group. The Order of the Mist. All the members will be trained in the silent killing art, so don't worry.

Here is my list of members (names, house, and sword), so feel free to add any suggestions.

Leader: Harry James Potter, Gryffindor, Kubikiribocho.

2nd in command/strategist: Hermione Jean Grainger, Gryffindor, Samehada.

1st Squad leader: Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor, Sword of Godric Gryffindor

1st squad:

Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin, Nuibari.

Blaise Zabini, Slytherin, katana.

Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, kodachi

2nd squad leader: Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff, Hiramekarei

2nd Squad: Susan Bones, Hufflepuff, Wakizashi

Sirius Black, graduated Gryffindor, Black Family small sword

Amelia Bones, graduated Hufflepuff, sabre

3rd squad leader: Tracey Davis, Slytherin, Kiba

3rd squad: Remus Lupin, graduated Gryffindor, Estoc

Nymphradora Tonks, graduated Hufflepuff, Rapier

4th squad leader: Padma Patil, Ravenclaw, Shibuki

4th squad: Parvati Patil, Gryffindor, odachi

Terry Boot, Ravenclaw, Pinuti

Michael Corner, Ravenclaw, Dahong Palay

5th squad leader: Ernie Macmillan, Hufflepuff, Kabutowari

5th squad: Colin Creevey, Gryffindor, butterfly sword

Fred Weasley, Gryffindor, ninjato

George Weasley, Gryffindor, ninjato

At this point I wish J.K Rowling made more characters for the houses of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. It was hard to find characters who were not ghosts or teachers, and students in slytherin who were not openly supporting voldemort. There was even a Hufflepuff (one, mind you) that ran away before battle.

Oh! Not all slytherins are evil! I saw on a Harry Potter database that Merlin himself was a Slytherin!

Oh. A list of the seven swords .com/wiki/Seven_Swordsmen_of_the_Mist

And a list of the other swords .org/wiki/Types_of_swords


	3. Samehada

Vigilante Harry challenge

This was based on a challenge set by fellow fanfiction author DZ2. Finding a weapon from an era long past, Harry will find the "power he knows not" to defeat Voldemort….by a sword with knowledge of a long forgotten use of magic….

Harry/Hermione

Manipulative Dumbledore-some Ron bashing.

Review replies:

**DZ2: **I'm glad to hear it. It is disappointing that with the huge fan bases both series that it is hard to get a good story combining them. I must say that I was inspired by your group in your story We are One. I decided that they would all use swords as well as magic-even if they don't have one of the legendary swords. Oh! The second of the seven swords is revealed in this chapter!

**917brat:** With reviews like this I will keep it up!

**TheBlaackSeaReaper: **Wow. I'm glad to be the first with an idea like this!

**Shinigami: **Those people honestly were in my mind after I made the list except Justin. I read that in the Final Battle, he actually RAN AWAY before the battle-even knocking aside First Years. Wow…real Hufflepuff loyalty there. That act of cowardice eliminated him from the roster.

**MadDogMatt13: **Well, I planned on Samehada being Hermione's for a few reasons, 1) IT takes a clever mind to use a sword that doesn't cut, but shaves flesh from bone. 2) Remember Dolohov's curse in Order of the Phoenix? Well, with a sword that eats magic…. And 3) there will be an incident that takes place at the lake this chapter.

**Zaralann: **Thank you.

**Dannichigo: **I actually found Wikis for Naruto and Harry Potter, so the list of techniques and characters is pretty much available. Thanks for the offer, though. IF I need help, I will instantly ask you.

Chapter 3: Samehada

The day the Yule Ball came around, Harry and Hermione had dressed in the best robes available. Harry, now that his falling out with Ron was official and Ron revealed that there was some plan to get his money, had sent Hedwig with a letter to Gringotts asking if his Vault Key could be returned from Molly Weasley's possession. Luckily, the letter came in before Molly tried to withdraw money, so the key was in Harry's possession before the end of the day. Harry glanced at the other Champions he was standing near. Cedric Diggory was with Cho Chang; Viktor Krum was with Padma Patil-having looked for a girl who wasn't obsessed with his fame; and Fleur Delacour was with Michael Corner, who was currently drooling. "Sorry. He honestly thought he wasn't affected." Cedric apologized. Fleur shrugged. "Well, he isn't as bad as some." She admitted. Harry, against Kubikiribocho's advice had helped all of the champions with the clue, and now all of the champions were doing what the Tournament was trying to promote-friendship between schools. As all four champions entered the Great Hall where the Yule Ball was located, Harry did not see Ron anywhere. **"Don't drop your guard yet, kid. You never know what will happen" **Kubikiribocho voiced from within his mind. "What will it take for you to call me by my name?" Harry asked. **"Ask that again after you kill one of your foes." **Shaking his head, Harry decided to ignore Kubikiribocho's habits and focus on having a good time at the Yule Ball.

/

After the ball, Harry and Hermione decided to walk at the shore of the Black Lake, with all of the other couples heading to the Rose Garden. "The ball was surprisingly fun" Hermione admitted, "I half expected Malfoy to try and ruin our time. Sensing a presence behind them Harry groaned out "You might have just Jinxed us." Turning around, Harry ducked in time to avoid a Petrificus Totalus…or so he thought. As soon as he ducked, he realized that he wasn't the target, Hermione was. She froze up as the spell hit her, and the assailant kicked her into the water, where Harry watched her sink with the spell still in effect. "I never took you for a murderer….Weasley." Harry growled, focusing his magic the way Kubikiribocho had for a different technique that one of its former user was famous for. "You always get everything, Potter. Money. Fame, even Hermione." "The only reason I am bothering with you now is so you don't get in the way of me rescuing Hermione. Water Style: Grad Vortex Technique!" The water of the Lake responded to his magic and became a spiraling vortex that slammed Ron into a tree. With a growl, Harry dove into the lake with only one thought in mind. Saving Hermione.

/

Unbeknownst to Harry, Hermione's magic flared when it felt Harry's affect the water. Struggling to get to the surface, Hermione felt her lungs burn as they started to run out of oxygen. Her foot brushed against something and a strange sensation ran over her, like a warming charm was covering her. Her neck felt strange and her lungs no longer burned. Raising a hand, she felt gills on her neck allowing her to breathe underwater. She saw Harry diving towards her and rushed up to him….much faster than she anticipated. She collided with him and both shot out of the water. "What are you doing? Hermione's down there!" Harry yelled at her. "Don't you recognize me?" Hermione asked. As she asked the question, she felt the sensation fade and an object came to rest in her hand after sliding out of her arm. **"Well, don't I get a thank you for saving your life until your little boyfriend came to the rescue?" **A gruff voice sounded in Hermione's mind, causing her to look down at the sword Harry was staring at. The hilt was as long as Kubikiribocho's, only it had a yellow cloth wrapped around it with a small skull at the end of the hilt. The sword also was as long as Kubikiribocho-right now-but was covered in purple metal that formed sharp scales that faced backwards, but only in the middle where the white wrappings around it had torn. "The sword that doesn't cut, but shaves flesh from bone…." Hermione voiced, the sword attaching itself to her back. "Samehada" Harry voiced for her.

/

A black beetle flew off after this event took place as three people Harry never expected to meet walked up to them, after the lone male of the group cast a spell that sent ropes at Ron and tied him to the tree. "Ms. Greengrass, Ms. Davis, Mr. Zabini" Harry greeted. "Hello…Po-I mean Harry" Daphne Greengrass, greeted, sending both Harry and Hermione for a loop. All of the years they had been at Hogwarts, a Slytherin had never called one of them by their first name. "Can we help you" Hermione asked, her right hand inching closer to Samehada's hilt. "We want to join" Blaise Zabini suddenly voiced and Harry tensed. "The Order of the Mist, right?" Tracey Davis asked. "Why?" Harry asked, feeling very self-conscious at that moment. "We know that Dumbledore is not all that he is cracked up to be. We heard of the protections the Philosopher's stone was under….that first years could bypass." Blaise admitted. "And You-Know-Who…you've faced him twice already. If anyone can stop him it's you." Tracy summarized. "If you know about the organization, you know of the requirements of joining." At this, Daphne smirked, "having a sword" and then added "and swearing not to betray the organization". "As soon as you can get the swords, show me and I will admit you." Harry said, mentally celebrating that he already had three more people in the organization. "Also, talk to Longbottom. Their family has always supported the Potters" Blaise advised. As Harry walked back to Hogwarts with the three new members, Hermione suddenly shouted that Samehada had a great idea. "There was a technique that one of Samehada's users had known about called the Astral Projection Technique. It was a communication technique that allowed organization members to talk to each other-even across the continent. The downside is that the technique needed a focus to work, such as a ring that each member wore." The three Slytherins were in shock, not having heard that the swords were sentient. "Well, then…seems like I will be going to Diagon Alley for the next Hogsmeades trip to pick up some rings, but I will need to know your ring sizes first.

/

Within the Slytherin Girl's Dormitory, Daphne Greengrass opened her trunk and pulled out a wrapped object. Taking off the wrappings, she gazed at the beautiful sword they had covered. The blade was easily three and a half feet long and sharpened to a fine tip. There were no hand guards, two foot wrapped handle that seemed to suddenly change into the blade. The end of the hilt was shaped like a needle head and had a metal wire attached to it, a long wire that was easily six feet in length that had a metal senbon needle attached to it. "Seeing those two with their sentient swords….it made me kind of jealous." Daphne spoke to her sword- a present she had gotten from her parents for her fourteenth birthday. "If only you were sentient." **"Who says I'm not?" **a gruff voice echoed throughout her mind, **"I just never had a reason to speak…but I sense that Kubikiribocho and Samehada have awakened…and that you have allied yourself to their wielders. Finally, the time has come for you to learn my name and start learning to use me to my full potential. I am the Longsword, Nuibari!" **


	4. revelation

Vigilante Harry challenge

This was based on a challenge set by fellow fanfiction author DZ2. Finding a weapon from an era long past, Harry will find the "power he knows not" to defeat Voldemort….by a sword with knowledge of a long forgotten use of magic….

Harry/Hermione

Manipulative Dumbledore-some Ron bashing.

Review replies:

**Space: **thank you

**Revan228: **don't worry. I update as soon as I can….after thinking of ideas-of course.

**Asherit: **yep! And more will come this chapter!

**thunder18: **I was thinking of that too!

**Mkeeg91: **I know not everyone's a naruto fan, so I tried to make it so that those who don't know about it like the story. I'm glad you do.

**Battle neurosis:** I'm not using all of the Shinobi arts, but all of the swords will be used.

**Digi-assassin: **like now?

**Locolycan777: **swords from Bleach….that might be a good idea for another story!

**Shinigami: **here's your wish!

**Xbamsod: **that was the main idea. A school is used to promote friendship, but uses a house point system to divide them? What is the deal?

**Ultima-owner: **not likely, remember there is an ulterior plan….

**TheBLackSeaReaper: **I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much!

**917brat: **thanks mate. Ron WILL get his "just desserts"

**DZ2: **Well, without any conflicts at the ball, it would seem boring. As for the aftermath, it will happen, I just ran out of time to write.

**Zaralann: **Thanks.

**Dannichigo: **I know! But they are not used a lot….

**Acolyte of the Blood Moon: **Thanks. Great username by the way!

That has to be the most reviews I've ever had for one chapter!

"_When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja._" - Zabuza Momochi; former wielder of Kubikiribocho. Oddly enough, the name Zabuza means "Never cut twice"

Chapter 4: Revelation

Neville Longbottom was not usually a desperate young man, but today he was. The Longbottom family and the Potter family had been allies for many generations-both having descended from Godric Gryffindor himself. He had tried to continue this alliance with the Potter family's only heir-Harry Potter, but had failed to do so thanks to timely distractions from Harry's "best mate" Ronald Weasley. Now that Ron had permanently distanced himself from Harry, Neville was slowly working his way to replace Ron as Harry's best mate, only to then find out-from Blaise Zabini of all people-that Harry was starting an organization called the Order of the Mist that were sword users and wizards and witches. So now, Neville found himself pacing next to his bed in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory on how he should acquire a sword. A glint of light on his bed caught his attention and a silver sword with a ruby-encrusted hilt materialized on his bed. Engraved on the blade was the name "Godric Gryffindor".

/

As Harry and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, the owls started flying in. Harry's snowy owl-Hedwig landed on Harry's arm and allowed him to detach a copy of the Daily Prophet and a letter addressed to him. Hedwig grabbed a couple slices of bacon from Harry's plate and flew off towards the owlery. Harry, not wanting to bother with Rita Skeeter's lies about him, just handed the newspaper to Hermione and focused on the letter instead. Opening it, he read:

_Pup,_

_I received word about Ron's attack on the both of you. You'd be surprised at what people talk about around a lonely stray dog. Apparently Arthur had been talking about trying to make it up to you before his own wife obliviated him. Moony and I are at a cave near Hogsmeade and are waiting to talk to you. I hear that the "mists" around the truth are fading, and that they are forming a "pathway" to it. Also, you should head to Gringotts at the earliest opportunity and take an inheritance test. Maybe you could even have the will of Lily and James Potter read. It might be able to clear the name of a "friend" of yours._

_You loving "Dogfather", _

_Padfoot_

/

Hearing gasps from the other students, and even from teachers, Harry looked up and saw that those who were gasping were reading the Daily Prophet. Glancing over Hermione's shoulder, he read the headline:

**Boy-Who-Lived attacked by supposed Best Mate**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_Last night after taking his muggleborn friend, Hermione Grainger, to the Yule Ball, Harry Potter and his friend were attacked by Ronald Weasley, who had been Harry's "best mate" for three years. Ronald fired a "Petrificus Totalus" at the two and Harry's friend Hermione was struck by it. Ron then-in a blatant attempt at murder, knocked her into the deep waters of Black Lake. Ron was yelling about being jealous of Harry's fame accusing him of "getting everything". The fourth Triwizard champion showed an impressive display of wandless magic- turning some of the water into what he called a "Grand Vortex" which slammed the attacker into a tree and knocked him unconscious. Harry then risked his life by diving into the water after his friend._

_To my surprise, a humanoid-shark hybrid leaped out of the water and carried harry back up. At first I thought it was a new creature, but then the shape seemed to melt and form into a sword-which was held by Hermione. Harry was heard to have called the sword "Samehada". _

"How the Bloody Hell did she see that?" Harry asked, "She wasn't allowed on school grounds." Harry looked up and saw Hermione looking at him with concern and compassion. Her eyes seemed to stare into his soul. For the first time of his life, Harry felt that he had been hit by the tongue-tying jinx. """Is something wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, and Harry stuttered out "N-n-n-o n-nothing." Raising an eyebrow at his unusual behavior, she rested her hand upon his shoulder as an act of comfort. Only Harry began blushing and their magic seemed to react strongly-seemingly trying to bring them together. Pulling off her hand and staring at it, Hermione felt that the answer to why their magic reacted like that was evading her. "Harry. I'm going to the library to do some research for you for the tournament." Harry nodded, his blush receding. "Go ahead. I'm going to check with Gringotts this afternoon after Potions." He responded. Neither of them noticed that their swords were shaking in anticipation.

/

The teachers had mixed reactions. Severus Snape showed no reaction, but was inwardly pleased that Harry had now officially distanced himself from the youngest male Weasley. Ron was doing nothing but smothering the side of Lily Potter that Hermione was trying to bring out. Now, there seemed to be an almost Slytherin feel around Harry. Still, Severus knew that he couldn't ally himself with Harry…at least not publicly. It would make them both a target to Voldemort. Fillius Flitwick was angry at Ron-as was Minerva McGonagall and Professor Sprout. All of them were relieved that nothing happened to Harry and Hermione, though. Hagrid was just staring at the paper in disbelief. He knew Ron was jealous, but didn't know that Ron would take it THAT far. Dumbledore put on a relieved appearance at Harry's safety, but was inwardly cursing that Harry was now officially distanced from the youngest Weasley. Ron had been a useful spy on Harry's actions. Now, he needed a new pawn.

/

At the Hufflepuff table, a young girl around Harry's age with strawberry-blonde hair and the Hufflepuff Champion-Cedric Diggory were whispering something to a few others. The only word eavesdroppers heard was "mist". At the Ravenclaw table, a girl with a dreamy expression and golden blonde hair stood up and skipped to the Ravenclaw dormitory. Cho Chang, Cedric's girlfriend, nodded towards Cedric. One thing was for certain. There was going to be a student organization-and it was going to change the magical world forever.


	5. Mooney, Padfoot, and Gringotts

Harry of the Seversword

Ch5- Mooney, Padfoot, and Gringotts

Review replies:

**Gaul1**: thanks

**Honest Lunar Raven**: It has to be slightly fast…I'm changing history through books 4-7!

**SeanHicks4**: Ah. Broken Dialogue…It's hard remembering ALL of the rules of grammar.

**Dark Neko 4000**: Only I know…for now.

**Toria-Neko**: Viva le Revolution!

**TheBlackSeaReaper**: Thanks.

**Shinigami**: And Dumbledore prevented the truth serum from being used….Dumbledore has obtained multiple positions of power. I find it…odd…that he seems to know where to be to give Harry enough of a push to suddenly find new clues…. Snape's going to be MAD!

**DZ2**: I had an idea slightly similar. The reason this took so long is due to the fact that the series Naruto has five elements-Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water-and different combinations of two or more make different elements. For Harry I have planned out Wind as the main with Water and Lightning as the secondary in equal amounts. That way, Harry can send lightning through the water to electrocute enemies. Wind is a highly offensive and destructive element, while water can be used for both offense AND defense. A skilled leader known as the Second Hokage (Nidame Hokage- with Hokage meaning "Fire Shadow) being known for a technique known as the "Water Wall". Now, his second in command is the brightest witch of her age…if anyone can devise a new defense…..

Also, Padfoot was an ex-auror. He was also skilled enough to survive a war with "Tommy Boy". He's also the first to escape Azkaban, so he is bound to be good at information gathering.

**Asherit**: and Bad for the Manipulative Old Coot!

**Moon of Hell**: I realize about the weapons, which is why the Seven Swords are slightly sentient-to choose their owners and help them achieve the weapons true potential. Also, nice idea with the Urumi-did not see it on the list of swords from all over the world; at least the first time. I realize I need to work on my grammar, but I am not an expert on the British English, as I live in America. I am always open to constructive criticism to help improve my stories.

**Dannichigo**: Well, here it is!

**Winged Seer Wolf**: The sword of Gryffindor comes to a true Gryffindor when it is needed. Also, it was funny!

**ultima-owner**: So do I….since many wizards don't have an ounce of logic

**Zaralann**: thank you

/

"If I don't kill someone every once in a while they forget who I am"- **Edward Teach aka "Blackbeard" from Pirates of the Caribbean: ON Stranger Tides**

The next time that Harry and Hermione had a Hogsmeade visitation day, they took it and-having Dobby put some cooked chicken in a bag for the two men, visited the cave system. It was a long walk and both of them nearly fell a couple of times. Seeing the familiar form of Remus Lupin and a shaggy black dog, Harry ran up to the two childhood friends of his father. "Sirius! Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms around his Godfather as soon as he shifted from his dog form. Hermione just set down the bag of chicken and stood to the side, dreaming of the day when Sirius could take care of Harry as a free man.

"We hear you are starting a new organization, Harry." Harry glanced at Kubikiribocho-which was still attached to his back. "We heard that the members use swords as well" Remus placed his hand into a small pouch and rummaged around in it until he pulled out a sword with a 64 inch blade. The handle had a crucifix design and the blade had no cutting point-only a stabbing point. "This, Harry, is an Estoc." Lupin explained, "It was a blade designed for fighting opponents covered in armor and chain mail. Rumor has it that one of the Seven Legendary Swords-Nuibari- is a guardless Estoc." Sirius shifted around in the same pouch before pulling out a small sword that had the Black Family crest on the hand guard. Seeing the two teenagers with looks of disbelief on their faces, Sirius asked. "What? You expect me to flee around the world and NOT pick up a weapon to use if I lost my wand?"

/

Harry and Hermione flooed into Gringotts escorted by Remus Lupin from a floo station in the Three Broomsticks. Sirius wanted to travel with them, but knew that he couldn't. He would end up in a building in the crowded Diagon Alley. He also didn't know if Gringotts had a protection to shift someone out of their animagus form. Harry had made sure that Arthur Weasley had sent him his key earlier on-after the first task. Molly Weasley had been mad as hell, but there was nothing she could do. It WAS Harry's key. Harry glanced around and spotted a familiar goblin who was available at the moment. Not wanting to seem rude, Harry walked up to him and bowed before saying. "Good afternoon, Griphook. I was wondering if there was an inheritance test." All of the goblins stopped and looked on in shock at the sight of a wizard bowing to a goblin. Harry looked around nervously. "I didn't insult you, did I?" He asked. "No, Mister Potter. We just have never seen a wizard bow in respect to a goblin in many ages." Now Harry was confused. "Why? You are all the ones who store their money; you could cripple them if you were insulted." Griphook scoffed, "Most wizards only care about themselves and don't have an ounce of logic. Now, you wanted to see about an inheritance test?" "Lead the way, Griphook." Harry said, bowing slightly again. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to avoid showing her teeth to the goblins as she smiled-as that was a sign of disrespect. She was also self-conscious about her teeth for a completely different reason. When she fused with the Samehada for the first time, her teeth changed so that they now looked like what Harry's looked like-a shark's….at least her front teeth did. Following Griphook, All of the goblins started talking rapidly in gobbledygook when they saw what was on Harry and Hermione's backs. Kubikiribocho and Samehada.

/

The trio led by Griphook entered a small white room with an ornate gold bowl sitting on a table. "What you have to do is cut your palm and let the blood fall into the bowl. The magic stored within it will trace your ancestry." Griphook explained, handing a knife made out of silver to Harry, who cut his palm and let the blood fall into a bowl before it healed. A blue-green spark of magic flew out of the bowl and formed into a parchment which landed in Griphook's hands. The goblin's eyes widened once again. "Well, Mr. Potter. IT seems our business is most….revealing…" He said, handing Harry the parchment with Remus Lupin and Hermione reading over his shoulders. The parchment read this:

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Parents: _

_James Potter (deceased)_

_Lily Potter nee Evans (deceased)_

_Heir to:_

_Potter_

_Black (through Dorea Potter nee Black)_

_Emerys (ancestor)_

_Gryffindor (ancestor)_

_Slytherin (ancestor)_

_Abilities:_

_Natural Parestounge_

_Wind Magic (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)_

_Lightning Magic (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)_

_Water Magic (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)_

_Natural leadership (blocked by A.P.W.B.D-slightly released)_

_Soul Fragment of Tom Marvelo Riddle-removed by magical force_

_Note: 100,000 galleons withdrawn yearly by Molly Weasley nee Prewit and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for "Harry's up keeping"_

To say Harry was mad was an understatement. Kubikiribocho was no different. **"Those fiends! If I had hands I'd strangle them! Quick! Decapitate them and throw their bodies to the werewolves!" **Kubikiribocho raged in his mind. 'Relax Kubikiri' Harry replied in his mind, 'after all, we wouldn't want those poor werewolves to get indigestion from eating such rotten meat, but they will suffer.' Harry unconsciously gripped Kubikiribocho's hilt with his right hand when the doors flew open with a loud bang. Turning around, the humans found themselves looking at someone no other human had seen. Ragnarok.


	6. The Storm Unleashed

Harry of the Seversword

Review replies:

**luvan1mefang1rl** : I am honored that you like this story that much!

**DnG The Blind Guy****: **Funny we have the same ideas about the use of spells-intent. Also, I'm a huge fan of your stories.

**Hyougakage****: **Actually, I've done a lot of research and the official database called it Kubikiribocho- Decapitating Carving Knife. (here's the site wiki/Kubikirib%C5%8Dch%C5%8D ) The confusion arises when the show was dubbed in English-its name was changed to Executioner's Blade-hence the different translation. I'm using its original name.

**x-marks-the-spot1974****:** thank you

**unknown wolf: **No. But the swords are sentient and have the knowledge of their old owners….

**Cheza the Flower Maiden**: Good idea….except for Dumbledore….his web of lies extends to great.

**Highlord Cross The Bloody**: Neville and Harry, in this story, are Godric's only descendants….and Harry already has a blade. The basilisk venom in the sword will also help Neville when he is surrounded-but he won't always be timid. I chose Cedric as Hiramekari's wielder because the magic is shaped…like Transfiguration-Cedric's specialty. The lines are a good idea.

**Francis Black**: The spelling depends on which version you are doing. It can be spelled either way. I already chose Hermione's elements-and they will be revealed this chapter.

**Zaralann**: thanks

**airam23**: I may not speak Spanish, but I have tools on translating it, and so I understand what you said. I tried learning Spanish myself…but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't completely learn it. It will continue, College was just eating up time. Yes, Old "Tommy Boy" will be in for a real shock. Translated to Espanol: No puedo hablar en español, pero tengo las herramientas de traducción, y entonces entiendo lo que dijiste. Traté de aprender español yo... pero no importa lo duro intenté, completamente no podía aprenderlo. Continuará, colegio estaba comiendo sólo tiempo. Sí, viejo "Tommy Boy" será en para un verdadero shock.

**Kenka**: Only 7 legendary swords…they chose the wielders who could best "adapt" to them. There will be other swords. I am debating on the Raijin right now.

**Shinigami **: Possibly. I am wondering if she can be redeemed or not…..only time will tell.

**DZ2**:There is a secret about Hedwig I think you might like then.

**Asherit**: Sorry. I had a ton of work to do. Hope you like the new chapter.

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx**: Thank you.

**Dannichigo**:Well, then here is the next "serving".

**Moon of Hell**: That's actually a great idea. Everyone had to have a sword….they didn't mention it had to be their ONLY weapon!

**Youikina** : Sorry this chapter took so long.

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**: Thank you.

**Winged Seer Wolf**: I write like that to save space. On another site I write on, if it gets too long it starts becoming harder to read and you constantly have to move the page left and right to read it properly. It's a habit I developed. I understand where you're coming from and don't disagree with your views. I just find it easier to type and read it that way.

**ultima-owner**: Exactly!

Ch6- The Storm Unleashed

"It will be a new world…A world of truth, not lies" –**Obito Uchiha**

/

The chief goblin said nothing, eyeing the swords with awe. He wore ornate silver armor with gold details and had a large battle ax attached to his back. Spotting Harry's inheritance results, he walked over and started skimming through them. No one said anything, with Hermione nervously biting her nails. Finally, Ragnarok spoke. "I assume you were not aware of your heritage? Or the blocks?" Harry gulped and inhaled deeply through his nose to calm his nerves and replied "No sir." "I find myself, confused. I heard reports of two Legendary swords in this bank-a clear violation of Gringotts' rules and regulations. You are not here to fight, are you." This was more of a statement than a question. "No sir. I heard that Goblins are and have excellent curse breakers, so I thought that-for a fee-they could break any bindings on my magic if there were any." Griphook spoke something to Ragnarok in their native language and said "That process is extremely painful and would cost 1,000 galleons. Are you sure you wish to proceed?" Harry glared at the sheet of paper-evidence of Dumbledore's meddling. "Do it."

/

Harry sat in the chamber surrounded by six pillars, each glowing a brilliant white, before a white beam struck him from each pillar and it felt like his body was being bludgeoned from the inside-out. He felt something within him snap, and the wind around him picked up. Another snap, and Harry felt more confident. He could see Hermione hiding her face, not wanting him to see him in pain. 'Wait.' He thought, 'How can I see her without my glasses?' Another snap occurred and he felt the drops of sweat coming off his forehead rise upwards. Two beams, stopped shining, and Harry could see the countless runes on the deactivated pillars. Two more shut off, and Harry felt like he had put his finger in an electrical socket. Glancing down, he saw arcs of blue electricity dance around his hands. One more beam shut off and the last one intensified, causing a burning sensation within his body. He raised his right arm upwards and-to the amazement of the goblins watching-performed to only Storm Element technique recorded. The Laser circus. A ball of white light formed and countless arcs of white, water-like lighting flew forwards from it and blasted a hole in the ceiling. The last thing Harry saw before the last beam deactivated was Hedwig flying down towards him.

/

Harry awoke in a hospital bed with Hermione and Mooney on his left side and Kubikiribocho leaning on the right side of his bed. Hedwig-his snowy owl-was sitting on the foot of the bed. Harry sat up slightly, much to Hermione's displeasure who mouthed something along the lines of "always pushing himself" and reached out to touch Hedwig. The owl leaned in to the touch and lighting arced around the owl and it's body shifted. When the lightning died down, a white phoenix stood in her place. It had glowing amber eyes and black and silver markings on her wings and tail. "Hedwig?!" Harry asked, and in response the phoenix flew over and landed on his shoulder, trilling joyfully. "Only you Harry, could get an owl that was really a bound Storm Phoenix." Mooney said, "Before we go, the goblins-again, for a price-agreed to teach us an ancient Japanese fire spell that was greatly effective against the wizards in the last Goblin War. Luckily for us, they did so because they don't like Dumbledore meddling with their clients." "A fire spell? Wouldn't it be like an incendio?" Harry asked. "It makes an Incendio look like a puppy next to a full grown dragon" Hermione replied, getting into her "full-lecture mode". "This spell was named 'Amaterasu' after the Japanese Sun Goddess. It was declared a Dark Art by the Ministry of Magic and was said to be more powerful than Fiendfyre. Fiendfyre consumed everything around it-but could be controlled. Amaterasu burned everything and could burn for 7 days and nights straight before dying out. The only way to control it was to have a certain magical genetic mutation in the eyes-which has rumored to have died out." "So, we get a Dark art to kick Voldemort's and Dumlbedore's arses, this is….most interesting. I have to learn wind and water and lightning techniques from Kubikiri, and we possibly the most powerful fire spell there is. Wait? Won't Hedwig abandon me if I use Dark Arts?" Harry said. _"No." _a melodious voice echoed through Harry's head, causing him to look at Hedwig. _"No person is completely without Darkness. If that was the way we bonded to a human, a phoenix would never bond. We bond to anyone who is magically powerful and meets our ideas. I required someone who could control the storms. I'm surprised Tom Riddle, this so-called 'Lord Voldemort' had not acquired a night phoenix…although it might be because he split his soul. Fawkes, on the other hand, should have abandoned Dumbledore long ago because his species does not take kindly to humans manipulating others…and judging on how quickly Fawkes has to have burning days I suspect a dark ritual is binding him to Dumbledore until Dumbledore dies."_

/

Fawkes, sat on the perch in Dumbledore's office, glaring around the room. He was a proud phoenix, and yet he felt like he was nothing more than a puppet on some strings. When he first met Albus, Albus Dumbledore was a good man willing to help out others…and then came the defeat of his old friend Gellert Grindelwald. The man became a global name. Then, Albus did nothing to stop Tom Riddle from becoming Voldemort-if anything he pushed him to become him. It was then Fawkes had tried to break the familiar ties, only to be bound by a dark ritual halfway through. The sorting hat sat on a drawer, its "face" scrunched up in thought. Out of nowhere, a roar of thunder and a strike of lightning landed outside near Black Lake. The waters churned and winds roared, driving the students and visitors back into Hogwarts. However, the school, Fawkes, and the Sorting Hat knew that this was no ordinary storm. Harry Potter had broken free from his bindings and unleashed his first storm. A storm that symbolized change.

/

Harry stood with his wand pointed at the marble statue of Dumbledore the Goblins had conjured in a training room within the bank. Harry concentrated on his magic and anger before shouting "AMATERASU!" Black flames roared out of his wand and engulfed the statue. He watched in morbid fascination as the statue became ash in seconds, but the flames continued to burn. Luckily, the conjured Black Flames always stayed in the spot they were conjured unless there was a secondary item to burn-which was why it would be idiotic to conjure them in a forest. It would engulf the entire forest and would never be doused-not even by every wizard in England using a water spell against it. Hermione was jotting down notes-most likely trying to find ways to adapt the spell no doubt. After being tested, it was revealed that Hermione's elements were water…with a little bit of earth. If the two had been in equal amounts-Hermione would have been able to learn the lost "Wood element"-the art of manipulating the plants and growing them almost instantaneously. For some reason, this brought Neville to Harry's mind. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry glared at the Black Flames. The black flames that would dance in the wind and defy the "God" known as Dumbledore.

Chapter end.

Okay, here are the techniques I mentioned.

Storm element: Laser Circus- wiki/Storm_Release:_Laser_Circus

Amaterasu- wiki/Amaterasu


	7. First Blood

**Review replies:**

**Zaralann** : Thank you.

**Princess Sonic Hedgehog**: Thank you

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx**: I'm glad you did.

**ultima-owner** : Exactly!

**Winged Seer Wolf** : He doesn't need to go THAT far…..a simple illusion of Arianna's ghost could possibly break him more effectively.

**Moon of Hell** : Just a couple of problems with that. The purebloods would be more likely to shoot their own eyes out….and I'm sure Harry's only experience with a gun is seeing his uncle threaten Hagrid with a shotgun….

**Lightningblade49** : (Insert evil laugh here)

**luna sanguine** : No. My theory is that his bound magic caused some ill-effects. When unbound, it could heal the damage normally.

**DZ2** : Indeed. I just wish they revealed more than only one Storm Release technique. Still, they more than make up for it with the number of water, wind, and lightning techniques….

**Jewlbunny**: Don't worry. They will bleed…heheehehehehehe….

**WhiteElfElder**: No, Luna doesn't have one of the 7 Legendary Swords…but for a reason. I see her as a strike quickly, and move onto the next target at random kind of battler. The 7 swords are extremely large and "clunky" to use. It takes a lot of strength and slows down the user. This would clash with Luna's battle style.

**Kithrin** : Fixed.

**Remzal Von Enili** : Why is it always the Sharingan! My theory is that the two well known blood lines-those of the Wood Release and Sharingan-killed each other off in a blood feud. However, some carrying the recessive traits of the wood release left the family because they knew what the two families were heading into. That family was known as the Longbottom-after the name of a leaf.

Harry has his own blood limit-the Storm Release. Fawkes will be saved, but he will have to go to the Phoenix Realm to recover from the dark bindings Dumbledore had on him. Still, Fawkes will help him constantly. Think of Fawkes as Harry's "get out of the killing curse" card every time Fawkes has matured from the chick that rose out of the ashes.

**Dramatta**: Ah. Thank you. I've seen it spelled both ways on this site, plus I didn't have a book with me when I wrote last chapter. I will keep that in mind. Nymphadora…..

**darksider82** : Like now?

**ILoveAnime89**: Thank you.

**Killeraction49**: Thank you.

**Guest**: That doesn't always work. I've seen people do that, but sometimes it only makes it longer, not easier to read. Besides, JKR didn't make a new line EVERY time someone else spoke.

**vampireharry the 2** : (2 reviews: last chapter and Ch 2) Thank you.

**On another note, I've noticed that the reviews for Pokémon: The King of Power has severely gone down ever since the Master Sword has been drawn. I have a feeling that people will fear that he will only be a Hero.**

**Let me assure everyone that that WILL NOT be the case. He will definitely do things that, for a lack of a better explanation, Albus Dumbledore would not approve of. He will KILL people! In fact, right now, I have part of his future battle with Ganon planned….and he will be stabbed through the torso with Ganon's sword (through the diaphragm-the muscle that helps the lungs expand and contract), only to stab the Master Sword through Ganon's skull. He will then use the Triforce of Power to seal the wound so it could heal, leaving a glowing scar similar to Ganon's in "Twilight Princess". Also, he will destroy the Unova/Isshu Region…..Literally. Using Majora's Mask…..well, just look up "Moon Crash Majora's Mask" on YouTube…..it should be the first result.**

**Also, there is a poll on my profile page to whether or not people in the Order of the Mist become Jinchuriki ("Power of Human Sacrifice") Or better known as "Demon Vessels" to some of the Nine Tailed Beasts. **

**This chapter marks the point where this story becomes M-Rated for violence and gore. I tried thinking about ways to keep it T-Rated….but there is only so much you can censor during war….**

Chapter 7-First Blood

"_When I was your age, my hands were already soaked with blood..."_ – Zabuza Momochi (Referring to the time he slaughtered the entire graduating class in his home, the Hidden Mist Village at an age when he was "too young" to graduate.)

The three stepped outside the doors of Gringotts and were headed to the Leaky Cauldron when a spell exploded near their heads. Spotting two cloaked figures running to Knockturn Alley, Harry and Hermione rushed in after them, swords drawn. When they reached the alleyway, two gruff shouts of "Avada Kedavra" were heard before two green beams of light struck them….causing the two to dissolve into puddles of water, revealing that they had been Water Clones.

Right before the two cloaked figures could do anything, two sets of steep pressed against their throats. Harry's Kubikiribocho was against the figure on the left and the metal scales of the Samehada were against the throat of the right. Harry and Hermione pulled them into a nearby dark alleyway and, without warning; Harry slashed the throat of his hostage. As his comrade went to fire a spell, forgetting about Hermione, Samehada was pressed harder against his throat. "Why did you attack us?" Harry asked, his eyes now gleaming darkly without his glasses.

"It's only a matter of time, Potter. The Dark Lord WILL be revived…and you and your mudblood and blood traitors will die." Harry gave a sadistic grin, his shark-like teeth causing the man to shake. "So I suspect your Master does not know about your actions?" At this, he placed the tip of Kubikiribocho's blade on his nose, drawing blood. "No, but I will be rewarded when I kill you." The figure said, causing Harry to shake his head. "Then you are no use to us."

Right before the figure could ask why, Hermione spoke up from behind him. "You know, Samehada doesn't cut…..IT SHAVES FLESH FROM BONE!" She shouted at the end, before jerking Samehada across the figure's throat, tearing out flesh and bone from the guy's throat. As the figure fell, Harry went over to the first figure and took off the Death Eater mask. "Crabbe Senior." Harry recognized, "He does look a lot like his son." "Hermione took the mask off the other one. "Goyle Senior." Right as they were about to walk out, Harry ran over to a trash bin and nearly vomited. "This…what we did….we killed people." He said, shaking.

Hermione started rubbing his back comfortingly. "War is around the corner. My dad said people die all the time during war. Sometimes, you have to kill people yourself. The only difference is that we save more lives killing Death Eaters than we actually take away by killing them. Each Death Eater killed saves the lives of countless muggleborns and half-bloods." Emboldened by her words, Harry attacked Kubikiribocho to his back as Hermione attached Samehada to her back. "Thanks Hermione. I needed that." She smirked at him. "So, want to use the Body Flicker Technique to get back and scare Remus?" She asked. Harry gave her a smirk in response. "You read my mind." **"Well done Harry." **Kubikiribocho said from inside Harry's mind right before the two teens disappeared in a swirl of mist.

/

Remus Lupin stood by the floo network in the Leaky Cauldron. Out of nowhere, two swirls of mist appeared next to him and Harry and Hermione appeared in them. The mist died down with Lupin having hopped up and taking a fighting stance. "Merlin! Don't do that!" Lupin said, putting his wand away. Harry gave a loud laugh while Hermione tried stifling a laugh behind her hand. Lupin could smell the remnants of the blood on the swords, but didn't comment. Calling out the name of Hogwarts, the trio vanished in a burst of green flames.

Reappearing in Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione vanished in a swirl of mist once again, heading to the portrait of the Fat Lady. The corridor was empty when they appeared, and their sudden appearance startled the Fat Lady into screaming. When she settled down, Harry said the password and went to their respective dorms. Harry sat down on his bed and immediately started to polish and sharpen Kubikiribocho, a habit he developed when he had been told it was a hobby of a former wielder.

Hearing Ron's snoring from a nearby bed, Harry immediately rushed to his trunk, only to remember that he had the security updated by blood so no one but he could open it. Still, he searched through the trunk and made sure everything was in it. Then, Harry sent a small gust of wind at Ron to wake him up before casting a series of hand seals. "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique" Harry whispered, as the magic flowed into Ron. Everyone in the Gryffindor Tower was soon woken up by a shrill cry of "SPIDERS!" a few seconds later.

/

Deep within the Black Lake, a large, monstrous figure sat. It had been watching for many centuries, and now it was time for it to awaken. A deep, rattling voice echoed throughout the lake. **"I….am Gyuki….The Eight Tailed Beast!" **

**Chapter End.**

**I know, a relatively short chapter, but someone close to my family just died suddenly today. In all honesty, I JUST received word of her death when I was writing it, so I really lost my inspiration to add more to this chapter. We don't know how she died, but she was in vacation in Florida when some alarms went off where she and her husband (and two dogs) were staying. She went back inside to get the dogs (which are fine, by the way) and apparently was inside too long. She was found dead on the ground, no apparent cause of death shown.**

**Rest in Peace, Nancy. **

**The worst part is that she ran a Therapeutic Horse Riding facility called O.A.T.S (Offering Alternative Therapy with Smiles). A program I once was in, and often volunteered at now a days. Now it is closed indefinitely until something can be worked out. **


	8. Wizards and Jinchuriki

**Review replies:**

Zaralann: Thanks.

ultima-owner: yes

**Shinigami: **Shukaku through Gyuki will appear. Still, Kurama will be mentioned.

Winged Seer Wolf: So Rowling used death to inspire Harry Potter? Maybe this story will improve then!

xXxOtAkU-444xXx : thanks.

Kamagong: What is "Wall of Text" syndrome? I've heard people say it, but never told me what it is so I can fix it.

WhiteElfElder: Yes it will!

vampireharry the 2: Thank you….

**DZ2****: **I saw it….it is….AWESOME! I couldn't get a lot of time to read it, so I read it as soon as I got word about it. I can't wait to read more.

KaizerDragoon: Sorry it took so long.

Jewlbunny: thank you.

Sinopa Ariyana: I put reviews in the chapter so the reviewer can read my response without sending another email alert to a possibly full email (you don't know HOW FULL my inbox is with chapter update and story alerts from this website. Voldemort is kind of a coward, afraid of receiving death when he serves it a lot. As for Harry, his personality will be a combination of Zabuza's ruthlessness and bloodthirsty attitude to enemies and Killer Bee's fun-loving attitude to his friends.

Mist Shadow: (chapters 1-4): Interesting ideas!

Dark Virus: thank you.

marcus nightfire: thank you

Shazam23: Thank you.

Shirley: as I said, when I received word of Nancy's death, I just couldn't bring myself to write any more for that chapter. I will try to increase length in the future.

Haruhibunny: Thank you.

Guest: Thank you!

Reishin Amara: Gyuki, thanks to the octopus-like tentacles for his tails, can perfectly masquerade as the "giant squid".

Vinyl Pon-3: Harry will be a Jinchuriki, but not for Kurama (Kyuubi)…..

Jfitzgerald: I will. By the way, is the last portion of your name based of the Edmund Fitzgerald?

**The Poll is now closed…..26 people voted for people to become Jinchuriki, 4 against. It seems that the Jinchuriki won! **

On another note, spokojnyj left a flaming review criticizing everything about the story **the day after I got word that Nancy died**. I have only ONE THING to say: "If this is not your cup of coffee, switch to tea!"

If you don't like the story, no one is forcing you to read it. Just, DON'T leave a flame so soon after I receive word of a death of a close family friend. Please at least wait a week so I can come to terms with the death.

**Chapter 8: Wizards and Jinchuriki.**

**Term-Jinchuriki (Jin-kur-E-Key): "Power of Human Sacrifice" a term used in Naruto to refer to a person who has a Tailed Beast sealed in them. **

That night, as Harry stood outside the Black Lake-where the next task would be-in his pajamas, he saw the tentacles of the Giant Squid disappear into the Forbidden Forest. "What in the name of Merlin is happening? Giant Squids cannot live out of water!" Harry said. Yet, sure enough, the Giant Squid was moving into the Forbidden forest and scaring things out of the way.

As he watched it disappear he did not notice the tentacle wrap around him and drag him into the forest following the Giant Squid.

/

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room polishing Samehada, it started shivering in delight. _"That delicious Chakra! The Eight Tailed Beast is nearby! I haven't tasted that Chakra in eons!" _So that was what Samehada was so excited about. After all, it wasn't every day the sword encountered the energy of a Tailed Beast. It was then what it said sunk into Hermione's mind.

"Wait. Tailed Beast?!" She asked, and the sword seemingly slithered onto her back. _"There are nine Tailed Beasts, monsters made completely out of Chakra, or as you call it, magic. They are incredibly powerful and no ordinary human could handle their power. As I mentioned, there are nine of them-ranging from One Tail to Nine Tails." _ Hermione realized, with horror that the Eight Tailed Beast was near Harry! With speed she didn't know she had, she ran out of the room in her pajamas with Samehada on her back.

/

Harry shook his head to clear it as he held Kubukiribocho defensively in front of him. **"So you're the one who awakened me. The one who used the long-forgotten way of Chakra developed by the Sage of the Six Paths." **A deep voice echoed from the Giant Squid, which turned and revealed something Harry was not expecting. The eight tentacles he counted made up the lower portion of the creature's body, but the upper half was that of an Ox with four horns with the lower left horn cut off. It had a humanoid shoulders and arms and hands with a spike-like protrusion off the elbows. The entire creature was a purplish-pink color. **"I am Gyuki, the Eight Tailed Beast. For many eons, I have slept. However, if I do not find a host soon, my own nature will drive me mad and cause me to destroy everything around me." **

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked, watching as Gyuki started drooling ink from its mouth. That was an interesting sight for Harry. An Ox-beast that had eight tentacle-like tails that drooled ink. That was probably why it was able to disguise itself as a Giant Squid for so long without being discovered for what it really was.

Before Harry could do anything One of Gyuki's tails dipped itself in the ink while another tore the right sleeve off of his pajama shirt and the tail dipped in ink started drawing the Japanese symbol for "Iron" on Harry's right arm. _"Kid. Don't just stand there with that stupid look on your face, place your hands in the ram seal and start channeling your magic into the ink! That's an Iron Armor Seal he's making!" _Kubikiribocho's voice echoed through his head, and Harry did so. Without warning, Gyuki became completely red. It was his magic, Harry realized. All of a sudden, Gyuki's form dematerialized and a burning pain filled Harry's body as the red magic flowed into the ink and-thus-into Harry's body. Before he passed out, Harry thought he heard Hermione shouting his name.

/

Harry awoke in a dark room of a house with the sound of breathing behind him. Turning around, he saw Gyuki in what appeared to be a cage. "What happened?" Harry asked, wondering how Gyuki got in the cage when he had just been standing in front of him.

"**The Iron Armor Seal locked me in your body. Now, I don't have to worry about going mad, as we are currently talking inside your mindscape. Now, the true partnership can begin." **Gyuki explained. **"To start, we must start by working together without the manifestation of the seal blocking me-by removing the tag and opening it per say. It won't let me get out, but it prevents my chakra from tearing you apart." **_Normally, I wouldn't offer something like this….but….this kid…I see you in him….Killer Bee…_ Gyuki thought, thinking back to his last host.

/

Hermione sat watching over Harry while Samehada had opened up at the tip, revealing a mouth filled with shark-like teeth that was currently drawing in the residue Chakra, and was shivering in delight. The Chakra of Gyuki was a taste it especially liked, but rarely received. Only the bandaged around Samehada prevented it from widening to an enormous size-big enough for Hermione herself to hide in-from the large amount of Chakra it was eating.

This served an important purpose. Samehada had the ability to eat Chakra, but then it could "change" the Chakra to match its wielder's and push it into the wielder to replenish the wielder's reserves when they were low. However, the sword could also store that extra Chakra when it wasn't immediately needed so that it was always there when in a pinch. When it had devoured the last amount of Gyuki's Chakra in the air, the "mouth" sealed itself shut again. That was when Harry opened his eyes and rubbed the now dry Iron Armor Seal that contained Gyuki.

/

As Harry explained his encounter with Gyuki, he thought back to what it meant to be "partners" with a Tailed Beast. Not only could they do two versions of a "Chakra Cloak", but they could transform into the form of the Tailed Beast. However, the longer they were in that form, the more magic from his own reserves that Gyuki ate. Absolute zero only resulted in one thing-death. However, control of the body could be switched back and forth-by his will-with Gyuki and himself. This was also a good thing for Harry when it came to learning Lightning Element spells.

The place Gyuki resided in was known as the Land of Lightning, and Lightning Element techniques were extremely common. Kubikiribocho only knew a few that it had encountered. Only Gyuki knew more-even the famed Lightning Armor technique of the Raikage-the Cloud Village's leader and strongest fighter. It even knew the Raikage's "Liger Bomb" and "Iron Claw" techniques. The only things that came close were now wrestling moves.

As if that was not good enough, being a beast with a close association with water, Gyuki's form and level two cloak allowed Harry to breathe underwater.

The second task wouldn't know what hit it!

**Chapter End**


End file.
